marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Fist (TV series)
Marvel's Iron Fist, or simply Iron Fist, is a television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. The first season premiered on March 17, 2017. Synopsis Season One After his family meets a tragic fate while on expedition in China, a young Rand is adopted by the people of the mystical lost city of K'un-Lun, where he's taught a magical fighting style.FINN JONES TALKS IRON FIST Returning to New York City after being missing for years, Daniel Rand fights against the criminal element corrupting New York City with his incredible kung-fu mastery and ability to summon the awesome power of the fiery Iron Fist.Scott Buck to Showrun the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Iron Fist' Cast Starring Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Sacha Dhawan as Davos *Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto † *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *David Wenham as Harold Meachum † Special Guest Star *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Recurring Cast *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *David Furr as Wendell Rand † *Toby Nichols as Young Danny Rand *Barrett Doss as Megan *Alex Wyse as Kyle † *Marquis Rodriguez as Darryl *Ramon Fernandez as Kevin Singleton *Clifton Davis as Lawrence Wilkins † *John Sanders as Donald Hooper *Elise Santora as Maria Rodriguez Behind the Scenes *On November 7, 2013, Marvel Studios announced a joint project with Netflix that would bring a 13-episode Iron Fist series to television. The series will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and tie into series featuring Daredevil, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones and will culminate in a Defenders series.Netflix Orders Four Marvel Live-Action Series In January 2016, Mike Colter told Collider that the actor for Iron Fist is already cast.‘Jessica Jones’ Cast on Season 2 Possibilities, Sex Scenes, and ‘Luke Cage’ *In February 2016, Finn Jones was cast as Iron Fist. *On April 1st, Jessica Henwick was cast as Colleen Wing. *On April 11th, David Wenham was cast as Harold Meachum. *On April 19, Jessica Stroup and Tom Pelphrey were cast as regulars. *Production for the first season began on April 18, and wrapped on October 8.Jones Announces Production Has Officially Wrapped On Season One Of 'Iron Fist' Videos Title Sequence Iron Fist Intro Opening Teasers Marvel's Iron Fist - SDCC - First Look - Netflix HD Marvel's Iron Fist Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Joe Quesada Art Timelapse HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist NYCC Teaser Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Jay Anacleto Art Timelapse HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist "I Am Danny" Featurette Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Sneak Peek Netflix-1 Marvel's Iron Fist - Motion Poster Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Netflix See Also *''The Defenders'' *''Daredevil'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Luke Cage'' Trivia *Every episode of season one is named after a Kung Fu technique. References External Links * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Iron Fist (TV series)